GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: RusAme,los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya. Un par de jóvenes soldados se enamoran y mantienen una relación, misma que fue destruida por la fidelidad a su naciones, la distancia y el estar incomunicados. Pasados ya 18 años Alfred e Iván vuelven a encontrarse en un lugar inapropiado, Central Park. Iván ya con una vida y familia. ¿Habrá muerto ese amor y pasión?
1. REENCUENTRO

" **GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS"**

CAPÍTULO I

"REENCUENTRO"

Nunca se imaginó que lo volvería a ver, jamás en todo este tiempo se le cruzó en la cabeza que lo vería otra vez, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, cuántos inviernos habían ya transcurrido, ¿qué tanto había pasado en su vida?, ¿cuántas cosas había que contar?, pero sobre todo si en ese tiempo, en esos años, había dejado de sentir lo que fue alguna vez.

Por asares del destino la hermana gemela de su esposa, Madeline, iba a casarse en Nueva York, por esa razón su esposa lo convenció de ir a Estados Unidos a la boda, hacer un viaje tan largo de Moscú a Nueva York no era de su agrado, no por el tiempo, era el país, de ahí era ese hombre al que amaba. Pero ahí estaban, esa razón la atribuía ahora a su reencuentro con él. Su hijo había pedido ir al zoológico de Manhatan, se había rehusado por motivos sacados de la manga, pero su hijo había ganado, así es como estaba en Central Park.

Por su parte Iván Braginski había pasado 8 años de su vida en una tela cubierto llamada familia. Se cuestionaba ¿cómo se la había pasado él en tanto tiempo?, tenía tantas dudas, tanta emoción guardada en su persona, tenia sujeto fuerte la mano de su hijo que gritaba alegre porque al fin conocía un tigre, no le prestaba atención ya que de nueva cuenta veía a esa persona que había estado amando desde que tenía 19.

Después de tanto, ahí estaba ese hombre, que jamás dejo de querer, a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraba podía reconocerlo bien, ¿quién no reconocería al amor de su vida? El músculo de su pecho latía tan rápido como aquella vez cuando lo capturo, esa belleza aunque ya pasado los años permanecía en el. Estaba tan concentrado en mirarlo que no se percataba que su hijo le hablaba, menos mal que su esposa estaba lejos o si no ya le hubiera hecho una escena de celos.

 **-Alfred...-** sonó tan emocionado al decir ese nombre, pues tenía unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo a tomarlo en brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Apretó la mano de su pequeño hijo algo fuerte aguantando la ansiedad.

 **-¡Papá! Me aprietas mi mano...-** se soltó del agarre de su progenitor- **¿quién es Alfred?-**

 **-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-**

 **-Papá acabas de decir ese nombre...-**

 **-No es nada...ahí viene mamá-** señaló a la mujer que traía un par de helados, esta se acercó, le dio uno al pequeño y el otro ella se lo comía.

Volvió a voltear la mirada para buscar ver a ese sujeto de nuevo, pero ya no estaba, sintió un horrible vacio al darse cuenta que lo había perdido de nuevo, desesperado volteó a todas partes tratando de hallarlo, su angustia aumentaba al no verlo, no había sido un espejismo, ambos estaban en el mismo sitio otra vez. De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo visualizo yendo al baño del lugar, al parecer estaba solo sin nadie que lo acompañara.

 **-Amelia, cuida a Fred iré al baño-**

 **-Claro, aquí te espero mi amor...-** tomó la manita de su pequeño y se sentaron en una banca frente a jaula de los monos.

Al fin Iván se sintió libre de ir tras él, su emoción le llenaba el pecho sintiendo que estallaría en cualquier momento, por fin después de tanto sufrir sin él de nuevo volvería a verlo, corrió hasta el baño, cada centímetro que se acercaba lugar sentía como su corazón se le salía, así empujo la puerta del baño y se introdujo.

Habían dos hombres saliendo del sitio, de reojo buscó donde ese rubio estaba, espero a que salieran los sujetos y cerró con seguro la puerta. Se paró frente del espejo donde se reflejaba la puerta de los inodoros esperando verlo salir. El nerviosismo le hizo rasguñar un poco la loza del lavamos, sus labios temblaban, podía desmayarse de tanto que sentía y por si fuera poco al fin se abrió la puerta, pudo verlo reflejado en el espejo, en ese momento bajo la vista y ladeo su cuerpo, murmurando algunas cosas que el otro no supo entender, se lavó las manos a un costado de él, en definitiva era Alfred, aquel soldado jovencito del que había quedado enamorado 18 malditos años atrás.

 **-Hace cuanto tiempo que te vi, tan asustado por que temías que te matara, sabes cuantos años ya pasaron...Frederick...-**

Abrió los ojos tan grandes el de cabello amarillo y dio pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared, tenía la boca abierta, sus piernas tambaleaban, obviamente había reconocido esa voz dulce, tantos años después y aun la recordaba bien.

No sabía que responderle estaba asustado mirándole la espalda, observó la puerta, sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella intentando huir pero poco le duro la esperanza puesto que el albino lo jalo fuerte pegándolo a la pared de nueva cuenta.

 **-Alfred...mi vida. ¿Dónde habías estado corazón mío?-** fue envuelto por esos brazos tan fuerte, Alfred aun temblaba de miedo por verlo, no había contestado a ninguna de sus palabras.

 **-Te busque por todos lados todos estos años Alfred...te busque desesperado pero desapareciste sin decirme donde hallarte...Alfred...mi Alfred-** le tomó de sus mejillas y fuerte lo abrazo, 18 años esperando ese calor de nuevo.

Tragó saliva, correspondió el abrazo a pesar de casi desmayarse por la impresión. **-Iván...-** Respiró ese aroma extranjero, aquel que ningún hombre expedía, la alegría y la emoción les ganó que empezaron a reír para después llorar, 18 años sin esos ojos, 18 años sin esa risa o ese tacto, 18 años sin su amor.

No perdieron más el tiempo y unieron esos labios en un beso que expreso más de mil cosas, tan intenso y duradero que parecían nuevos, pareciere que el tiempo nunca corrió pues su sentir era el mismo. Solo bastó unos segundos y ya sus lenguas volvían a conocerse, que día tan grandioso era ese, pues por un momento se les olvido que estaban en un baño público.

Por falta de aire se separaron pero no acortaron espacio, Iván sostenía bien a Alfred de su cintura mientras se miraban y se sonreían, sus gestos expresaban todo lo que querían decirse, jamás se dejaron de amar. Era un momento como ninguno, no podían manifestar ese sentir, ya ni cuando se vieron por primera vez en la guerra, ahora perfecto.

Sin embargo todo lo maravilloso puede desmoronarse en tan solo segundos. Amelia, la mujer del ruso tocó la puerta del baño ya preocupada por su esposo que tardaba mucho en el baño, quizás tantas horas de vuelo le habían afectado pues no había descansado bien, así que tocó la puerta para saber cómo se encontraba. **–Iván, ¿estás bien?, me estoy asustando-**

El rucio atendió al llamado de la mujer, había dicho claro "Iván", mismo que entendió que conocía al moscovita. **-¿Quién es ella?-** preguntó.

 **-Ella…-** murmuró como si fuera una ofensa hablar de ella. **–Ella es mi esposa-**

 **-Eres casado...-** respondió con decepción a la recién confesión, Alfred no estaba dispuesto a caer tan bajo y ser parte de una infidelidad, mismamente le empujó para apartarlo de su persona. **–No vuelvas a acercarte a mí-**

 **-Alfred espera…-** le sujeto fuerte de su brazo **\- déjame explicarte…por favor…-** le abrazó de frente volviendo a ver esos turquesas que lo volvían loco **.- Te espero mañana a las 4 de la tarde en la estación grand central calle 42, por favor ve, te estaré esperando ahi-** pegó su frente a la ajena mientras acariciaba esa mejilla.

 **-No es buena idea…-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

La dama oía murmureos dentro, intentó entender pero hablaban muy bajito. **-Iván responde…-** el infante se desesperaba, pues su papá no salía del baño.

 **-Papi…-**

La voz de aquel menor solo hizo que se le estrujara el corazón en su pecho y el hombre de los ojos amatista se maldijo internamente, su hijo había sido inoportuno.

 **-Esa es la razón-** lleno de resentimiento y tristeza lo abofeteó fuertemente para al fin librarse, el albino solo pudo reaccionar llevando su mano a su mejilla mirando cómo se iba de nuevo.

– **Idiota-** así pudo ir hacia la puerta y salir, para ver en la puerta a aquella linda mujer rubia ojiazul parada con un niño que aparentemente no superaba los 10 tomado de la mano de la que supuso era su madre. Solo los miró rápidamente y salió a paso veloz alejándose de ahí.

Aunque quiso seguirlo y gritar que no se fuera Iván no pudo hacer mucho estaba su esposa mirándole y su pequeño también.

 **-¿Qué sucedió?-**

 **-Nada Amelia, es solo que no me siento bien, quiero volver a tu casa-**

 **-Está bien-**

 **-¡Papá no!, yo quiero seguir viendo los animalitos-** replico.

 **-¡Frederick!, hijo papá se siente mal, vamos, ya será luego…-**

 **-Lo lamento en verdad-** dijo apenado.

 **-Vamos amor-** le tomo la mano, Iván estaba desorientado, mirando a la nada, aturdido, de nuevo su amor había huido.


	2. RECUERDOS 1

" **GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS"**

CAPÍTULO II

"RECUERDOS 1"

 _Era tiempos de guerra, en ese entonces no tenía tanta experiencia luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, mucho menos a manejar armas, se había alistado a las fuerzas militares porque creía que iba a ser divertido, equivocación obvia ya que ver morir a sus colegas no era nada divertido asesinar mucho menos, en esos instantes corría adentrándose hacia el bosque luchando por sobrevivir, pues el ejército rojo había acabado con toda su tropa, su vida pendía de un hilo y solo le quedaba correr. Mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas se maldecía mentalmente ya que sabía que no debió mentir en su edad, era apenas un adolescente pero su altura y físico le hicieron que pasara desapercibido._

 _Lo que menos queria era morir ese día, pero ya sus piernas empezaban a cobrar factura de haber corrido demasiado, estaba asustado, había sido la peor idea de su vida, sus músculos no pudieron más y terminó por caer frente a un árbol, como pudo se aferró a este y se escondió detrás de él para que los rusos no le hallaran, se sentó de tal forma que abrazó sus piernas, pues al detenerse de correr se puso percatar del frío del lugar y en su desesperación empezó a rezar._

 _Iván era el encargado de vigilar la zona sur de la ciudad, su pequeño refugio era una casita de maderas y un colchón ya roto, él era el único en esa zona y tenia ordenes de matar al enemigo que se atreviera a pisar esos lugares, pues debía proteger su casa del ejército americano que era muy fuerte. Ya había asesinado a muchos de ellos en aquel bosque. Braginski, como era conocido, era un joven de 21 años que se había vuelto popular por que podía oír a lo lejos a los soldados caminando, era bueno para proteger los límites del lugar, por eso lo tenían ahí._

 _Ese día no había sido la excepción, desde hacia un minuto pudo escuchar a alguien que corría acercándose a su cabaña, así que sacó su revólver y se encaminó hacia donde el ruido se hacía más fuerte, poco a poco esa persona se acercaba más, le iba a esperar y antes de que se diera cuenta "pum" caería muerto, al menos eso pensaba. Como esperaba pudo ver ese soldado que se notaba que huía horrorizado, sonrió y justo cuando iba a disparar el sujeto había caído al suelo, enseguida se acercó y le apuntó con su arma, esperaba que le diera pelea, pero ese hombre solo se tenía abrazado y parecía que lloraba._

 _El rubio se percato de aquella presencia, levantó el rostro, asustado miró al soldado albino vestido con el traje de los rusos, negó asustado y empezó a suplicar por su vida, Iván lo miro y le apuntó a la cabeza, logrando así percatarse que ese soldado enemigo era solo un simple niño, no valía la pena matarlo en ese momento, quizá un poco de tortura sería buena idea, veía como temblaba de miedo, se cubría los ojos rogando por su vida, una manera deshonrosa, bajo su arma y se acercó a él, sonrió maliciosamente y grito._ _ **–BANG!-**_

 _El joven se estremeció a ese grito y de igual forma gritó desesperado empezando a llorar desconsolado_ _ **\- ¡No me mates! Por favor…-**_

 _El albino echó una carcajada, ya que entendía y hablaba ingles, entendiendo a la perfección la suplica del joven._ _ **– ¡Párate y cállate!, vendrás conmigo, ¡vamos!-**_ _mientras le gritaba iba tomándolo fuertemente y esposándole las manos, no iba a arriesgarse con ese sumiso niño._ _ **– Viene una nevada, y no quiero morir, al menos no antes que tú-**_

 _A jalones fue llevado hacia la cabaña que estaba cerca, aun temblaba, ya no por el miedo si no por el frio, había descendido la temperatura mas de lo que recordaba, la nevada que menciono sí que se acercaba._

 _Iván empujó al joven al suelo, cerró la puerta y de nueva cuenta le apuntó la cara con su revólver mientras le jalaba el cabello_ _ **–Si te atreves a huir te vuelo la cabeza, de todos modos no duraras afuera más de un minuto-**_ _lo soltó de forma brusca._ _ **–Aquí nos quedaremos, al menos hasta que pase la nevada, dos o tres días, y estas bajo mis órdenes, eres mi cautivo, si no quieres que te mate debes hacerme caso, ¡¿entendiste?!-**_

 _ **-Si…-**_ _asintió sin dejar de llorar._

 _ **-Cálmate de una vez, por el momento estas seguro-**_ _se quitó los guantes para tirar más leña que tenía en un rincón a su pequeña chimenea_ _ **–Puedo notar que aun eres un mocoso, lo notó en tu rostro, ¿Qué edad tienes?-**_ _encendía la fogata._

 _Tratando de tomar un respiro, con nerviosismo respondió_ _ **\- Tengo 17 años señor-**_

 _ **-No soy tan grande que tú, tengo 21 años, me reclutaron a los 18, ustedes los americanos son más descorazonados, reclutando niños como tú que solo lloran por su vida-**_

 _ **-Mentí sobre mi edad en la milicia-**_

 _ **-Vaya, que idiotas son ustedes, dejarse engañar por un niño como tú-**_ _al ver que el fuego avivaba, se sentó frente a él para darse calor_ _ **\- Me pregunto de que morirás primero, ¿hambre o frío?, ¿Qué piensas tu?-**_

 _ **-Mmm….-**_ _sus lagrimas volvían a surgir, era inminente que moriría. Inclinó la cabeza y se pegó a la pared para poder acomodarse, si iría a morir que fuera de la manera menos dolorosa. Cerró un momento sus ojos y pensó en sus padres, en lo tristes que estarían cuando supieran que él estaba muerto, anhelo decirles lo mucho que los amaba y cuan arrepentido estaba._

 _ **-¿No sabes?, ni yo sé cómo-**_ _dijo como si nada y se acostó en su colchón, se acobijo en un cobertor sin dejar de ver a ese niño que veía que sufría mentalmente, por fin podía ver a un americano de cerca, siempre tenía que matarlos y jamás los veía bien. Rubio, ojos azules, una peculiar belleza natural, que se volvía exquisita al someterlo con miedo, estaba loco ya o le urgía sexo, pues empezaba a ver atractivo a aquel niño. Rió para si mismo y prefirió dormir antes de seguir dejando que sus deseos hablaran._

 _Había ya pasado unas cuatro horas, cuando un golpe fuerte en su pequeña ventana lo despertó, estaba algo aturdido, miró la periferia de su casa y miró a su soldado cautivo que yacía en el suelo estático, gruñó enojado y se acercó a verlo, le tomó el rostro y se percató que aun respiraba-¿_ _ **Ya te moriste?, no lo creo, ven aquí-**_ _lo cargó y lo acercó a la fogata_ _ **–Que mueras de frío no es mi primera opción-**_ _dicho eso le dejó ahí, buscó un poco de pan y su cobertor para cubrir al rubio._ _ **–De hambre tampoco-**_ _se sentó a su lado para poder entrar en calor. Sacó una botella de vodka y bebió directo del envase, después de dar dos tragos le ofreció._ _ **– Bebe, anda esto ayuda a no morir de frio-**_

 _El soldado americano comió rápidamente el pan y poco a poco recobraba su color, vaya que el frío de Rusia era uno de los más devastadores, ahora comprobaba las historias terroríficas de que solo los rusos sobrevivían a sus nevadas y ahora entendía porque_ _ **-Gracias-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo te llamas?-**_

 _ **-Alfred Frederick Jones-**_

 _ **-Genial-**_

 _ **-¿Y tú?-**_ _Le regresó la botella._

 _ **-Iván Braginski…-**_ _tomó el vodka y bebió otro poco_ _ **– Para que no mueras de frío te recomiendo que duermas, eso es lo único que puede mitigarlo, a menos que….olvídalo-**_

 _ **-¿A menos que señor Braginski?-**_ _tenia frío y haría lo que sea para no morir congelado._

 _ **-A menos que…-**_ _pensó un segundo, que diablos pasaba por su mente, ya tenía meses sin probar el calor de una mujer y en tiempos de frío es lo único que mataba el tiempo de espera. Ver al joven con miedo y sumiso había despertado en él algo que iba en contra de su moral, sonrió imaginando que podría hacerle, además era su cautivo que asesinaría luego, ¿Por qué no violarlo a su antojo?_ _ **–A menos que me des tu calor-**_

 _ **-¿A qué se refiere?-**_ _Esa frase la entendió de una forma extraña y esperaba equivocarse._

 _ **-Te lo diré más simplificado y aclaro que no puedes decidir-**_ _Sorbió otro poco de vodka, se levantó del suelo, cargó al joven hasta dejarlo en el colchón y encimársele._

 _ **-¿Qué haces?, tsk…! Quítate de encima!-**_

 _ **-Te dije que no puedes decidir, voy a fornicarte-**_

 _ **-¡No!, Noooo ¡por favor no! ¡Auxilio!-**_

 _ **-Grita lo que quieras, mas lo disfrutare, además nadie te oirá-**_ _directamente se fue a besar su cuello y casi arrancarle la ropa._

 _El joven sin fuerzas se retorcía_ __ _tratando de evitar que este se hiciera de su cuerpo, gritaba y pataleaba, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ese hombre era más grande y más fuerte. Sin poder evitarlo esas manos frías recorrieron todo su pecho ya desnudo, pellizcando sus pezones donde después esa boca se depositó. Jamás había tenido relación carnal alguna y venia a tener la peor experiencia en su vida. Ese sujeto le quitó el pantalón para poder preparar donde iría a introducirse, todo pasaba muy rápido, su voz se cansó de gritar y solo gimió ante el estimulo de aquellos dedos que se movían en su interior, de reojo miró la cara de su agresor, tenía una sonrisa pues sabía que lo iba a desvirginar. Sin esperar, Iván envuelto en la lujuria, sacó su miembro para darse paso en aquella cavidad violentamente, para después tomar fuertemente las muñecas y empezó a arremeter sin descanso. Alfred gritaba del dolor, que poco a poco se volvía un sentimiento nuevo de placer, Iván no mintió, pues ya no tenía frío, pudo verle el rostro que estaba rojo, veía como movía sus caderas para llegar más al fondo, sentía como por dentro vibraba, sin llegar a razonar se dejaba llevar por ese coito al que fue obligado._

 _Extrañamente, el albino bajó a darle besos en los labios, unos muy ligeros, pero besos, de esa manera sentía que agradecía a su cautivo el placer que le estaba dando, no paraba, seguía bailando en él y a su vez Alfred seguía gimiendo para deleite de él. Al cabo de un par de minutos el mayor terminó por venirse dentro del rubio que simplemente se soltó en lágrimas al recibir por primera vez el fluido de alguien en su interior. En vez de sentir asco al respecto, se sintió lleno de placer, hasta se vino en el pecho y abdomen ajeno. Iván de la misma forma le había gustado ese sexo, estaba maravillado por que se había venido de sobremanera en el joven que se veía excitante como le corría su fluido por su piernas. Sin más le beso la frente y lo abrazo, mismo que fue correspondido por el americano que no dejaba de llorar._

 _Ninguno de los dos sacó cuentas de cuantas veces tuvieron sexo esos días, lo que parecía un abuso se había convertido en un pasatiempo para ambos que estaban en medio de una nevada, dos días les bastó para recorrer sus cuerpos, conocerse tan bien que jamás se dieron cuenta en qué momento se habían enamorado._

Ahí estaba Iván de nuevo, parado en la estación de la calle 42 grand central, no sabía porque había ido a su encuentro, había recordado como es que empezó su "amor", incluso al hacer memoria había olvidado que Braginski le había tomado a la fuerza la primera vez. Aun no sabía si era buena idea acercarse o no a él, pues ya tenía una familia. Decidió acercarse a este para despedirse de él para siempre, que su amor no podía seguir mas, que jamás hubo oportunidad si quiera y enterraría ese fervor hacia él. Se acercó cabizbajo con las manos dentro de su chamarra café, observó en silencio al albino y este a él, Iván enternecido por verlo nuevamente, Alfred serio para no sufrir en su despedida.

- **Me violaste la primera vez-**

El ruso bajó su rostro y asintió, era cierto, había vivido 18 años con esa culpa de haberlo obligado a amarlo de esa forma. **–En verdad me atrajiste demasiado, pero te amo y después de esa vez nos amamos mucho-**

 **-Porque tenía miedo de que fueras a matarme-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-No quiero que me busques más, quiero que te olvides de mí, jamás vuelvas a pensarme, mi propósito aquí es despedirme de ti-**

Le sujetó de los hombros histérico, por el miedo a perderlo de nuevo **-No Alfred, no seas cruel conmigo, te he llorado 18 años, ¡no es justo!, ¡no lo permitiré!, te adueñaste de mi ser y piensas que te dejare así nada más porque me lo pides-**

 **-Olvídame…Iván por favor, te hubieras ahorrado esto si me hubieras matado ese día-**

 **-¡No pude!...eras tan hermoso que tenía que tenerte para mí-** pegó si frente a la ajena empezando a sollozar **–Te he amado desde entonces, entiende eso-**

 **-Tienes una familia, una esposa linda y un pequeño-**

 **-Jamás he sido feliz, esa mujer no eres tú, te necesitaba a ti, me presionaron a casarme y me arrepentí. De mi hijo no me arrepiento-**

 **-Suéltame, yo no quiero destruir lo que ya formaste con esa mujer-** se arrebató fuertemente.

 **-No vas a destruir nada, ese es tu lugar desde al principio-**

 **-Estás loco, ¡déjame en paz!-** corrió en dirección a la calle 42 alejándose de Iván lo más rápido que podía.


	3. RECUERDOS 2

" **GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS"**

CAPÍTULO III

"RECUERDOS 2"

Este no iba quedarse con las manos cruzadas, no de nuevo, así que le siguió y cuando lo tuvo cerca le atrajo y le forzó a un beso. **–He notado que te gusta ser forzado, así que ahora te forzare para que estés conmigo y no vuelvas a irte nunca, espero hayas entendido, ahora te llevare a un hotel, te hare el amor porque muero desde hace tiempo hacértelo, en mis sueños te hecho mío tantas veces, ahora no puedo contenerme más-** le rodeó brusco la cintura y alzó su mano para pedir un taxi.

Alfred estaba algo atontado por el beso y la manera en que decía Iván las cosas, era una de tantas cosas que amaba de él. Subió al taxi por su propia cuenta, se quedó mirando a su costado sin saber ciertamente que hacia ahí, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por él, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que él tenía una esposa, un hijo, una familia. Cerró sus ojos intentando pensar en que lo que haría era por amor y no era el simple amante.

Bajaron del auto al llegar al hotel que había escogido Iván, uno muy lindo y caro, el ruso no iba a medirse con lo que respectaba Alfred y por si las moscas Iván había atado de la muñeca al rubio a la suya por si intentaba huir de nuevo. Entraron al lugar, donde le dieron la llave en recepción al albino y procedieron a subir a la habitación asignada, al estar ya ahí el americano se quedo viendo al ruso a los ojos, transmitiéndole su sentir, ese anhelo de años, de ser nuevamente uno. Poco el espacio fue nulo entre ellos, se tenían abrazado fuertemente mientras se devoraban en un beso, Iván tenía el control de ambos y así logró guiarse a la cama para sentarse y atraer al otro encima. Le acarició los muslos, mordisqueando sus labios, era el momento que había ansiado toda su vida, el gusto por ese hombre, algo que nadie le había dado. Lo acostó en la cama y le desvistió rápidamente, sus ojos exigían ver ese cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, así que de igual forma iba desvistiéndose, al quedar a la par con él se acomodó entre sus piernas para que ambas intimidades se juntaran y pudieran estimularse con suaves frotes de sus cuerpos. El ruso marcó esa piel que a pesar de los años sabía igual que cuando la probó por primera vez. Los gemidos de Jones eran encantadores, animando a Braginski a seguir, a hacerlo suyo.

La tarde avanzaba como era de esperarse, así como se esperaba de esos cuerpos la unión, Iván se movía a toda prisa en él, ya habían estado así durante horas, pero parecían no saciarse ninguno de los dos, ¿Quién podría saciar en un par de horas lo que no hubo en años?, se gritaron amor mientras lo hacían, no podían callarlo más, a pesar de querer más sus cuerpos se agotaron, cuando el moscovita se vino dentro del rubio cayó rendido sobre de él, rieron felices y se abrazaron para descansar.

Esa vez, en aquella cabaña refugio del soldado ruso, Alfred fue quien abrió sus ojos primero y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no estaba arrepentido, se sentía pleno, feliz, Iván lo tenía bien abrazado como si con ese abrazo jamás pudiera alejarse de su persona, la nieve se había ido y el hambre venido. Afuera de la cabaña un par de soldados americanos merodeaban el lugar, pues andaban en busca de sobrevivientes y de soldados eslavos para matar.

 **-Iván, despierta, hay alguien afuera-**

 **-No hay nadie Alfred, duérmete un rato más-**

 **-Acabo de escuchar a alguien afuera, y si no me equivoco son…-**

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, cosa que hizo sentar al ruso desnudo y mirar a los rubios americanos que estaban apuntándoles con sus armas.

 **-¡JONES! Ven aquí, ya estas a salvo-**

Extendieron su mano para que el joven se acercara y pudieran tenerlos a salvo.

 **-Cadwell, mata a ese idiota-**

 **-¡No! Espera…-** Alfred empujó al soldado Cadwell para evitar que disparara a Iván.

 **-¿Jones estas de su lado?, si es así te mataremos a ti por ¡traición!-**

 **-Lo lamento Cadwell, teniente Turner-** en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se armó de valor y desarmó a Cadwell para dispararle a él y luego a su teniente privándoles de la vida.

 **-¡Alfred!-** corrió a abrazar al menor **-¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** le sacudió y le miró a los ojos **– ¡Arriesgaste tu vida!, ¡eso no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca!-**

 **-Porque no quiero perderte, no quiero que te pase nada nunca Iván, maté a mi teniente por ti-**

 **-Alfred…-** le besó su frente- Te voy a sacar de aquí…vístete, tengo otro uniforme eslavo aquí, póntelo-

Se vistieron y se dispusieron a salir de la cabaña, Iván miró al jovencito y le ayudó a peinar esa escandalosa blonda cabellera, hermosa de ese color amarillo como los girasoles.

Le puso en sus hombros pues sabía que no podría correr si algo pasaba después de haberlo hecho de tal manera, al tenerlo bien asegurado emprendió a irse con el joven.

Caminó con este sobre sus hombros, tenía que llevarlo a salvo en algún lugar, aunque no pudieran verse por un tiempo corto. Iban hacia la casa del ruso. Donde tenía planeado dejar a Alfred ahí en cuidado de unos vecinos mientras terminaba la guerra. En eso un escuadrón del ejército rojo estaba en el camino, tenía que pasar sin ser vistos. **–Cúbrete Alfred-**

 **-Okey-** se cubrió todo el rostro para que no lo vieran.

Corriendo el mayor riesgo de su vida, en ese entonces, Iván avanzó entre los soldados de su escuadrón y para despistar a los demás indican en ruso que traía a un compatriota herido, y es que Jones actuaba bien pues no se movía y parecía que de verdad estuviera mal. Iba ya acercándose al lugar donde podía estar a salvo el americano, pero en eso un par de tenientes miraron al eslavo, era demasiado extraño que él ayudar a otros, pues todo mundo lo conocía por lo malo y frio que era con los demás, así que su bondad era de pensarse.

 **-¿Qué soldado es quien traes en la espalda?, responde-** le hizo una pregunta seria.

 **-Al soldado Lavrov señor-** era el primero que se le cruzó en la cabeza, pues tenía la compleción pequeña equivalente a Jones

 **-Déjame ver su rostro-** pretendió tomar la cabeza del occidental para mirarlo.

 **-No señor, esta desfigurado, va a llevarse una mala impresión-** dio pasos hacia atrás, sabía que le habían pillado

 **-No me interesa, Braginski, déjame ver el rostro del soldado Lavrov-**

Ahora no tenía otra opción, bajó a Alfred al suelo mientras este seguía con la cara tapada, al descubrirlo rápidamente los tenientes se llevaron sorpresa al ver un Estadounidense pisando su territorio central.

 **-Este no es Lavrov, ¡Mátenlos!-**

 **-No lo creo-** Braginski tenía un as bajo la manga, mientras sus superiores veían al joven este ya había cargado sus armas y disparado al primero, el segundo estaba a punto de dejar salir la bala pero lo empujo y en un forcejeo logró ganar y apretar el gatillo justo en la mandíbula de su teniente.

 **-Se lo dije Señor-** comentó burlándose para incorporarse **\- Hay que irnos ya, no tardaran pronto en venir, ¡ven!-** tomó con fuerza la mano del joven para jalarlo y empezar a correr por la nieve y adentrarse más a un espeso bosque.}

Ninguno recuerda ya cuanto corrieron aquel día, solo recuerdan la razón del porque Iván huía de su propio ejército, simplemente era proteger la vida de Alfred que se había vuelto lo más prioritario en su persona.

Cuando por fin pudieron llegar a su destino sin ningún percance, exhaustos y bastantes agitados, Iván lo guió a lo que parecía unas vías del tren y se podía observar un viejo vagón que aún estaba en uso, cargó al blondo y lo subió resguardándolo con algunos pedazos de tela que se encontraban tirados dentro.

- **Cuídate, no dejes que nada malo te pase, vagón saldrá en un par de horas, es de un anciano con el que me llevo bien, te llevara a la ciudad central, ahí haz todo lo posible por sobrevivir, te estaré esperando en la estación mañana en la tarde, sé que es muy pronto para decirlo pero, creo que me enamoré de ti-**

 **-Yo también, aunque no sé cómo es eso, pero creo que yo también te amo, ¿que pasara contigo?, ¿estarás bien?, no quiero que te suceda nada-**

 **-Tranquilo, esta es mi tierra, aquí el que más peligra eres tu-** le besó su frente y se alejó un poco.

 **-Espera…-** se aproximó a este y le dio un beso en sus labios **–No sé qué pasó exactamente en esa cabaña, pero…realmente me gusto-**

 **-Estaré deseando más de lo que paso en la cabaña…uhju** -

 **-Hahaha..okey, see you-**

 **-** **До** **скорого** **!** **(da skórava)-** Se dio la vuelta alejándose de ahí para que no sospecharan que había dejado ahí.

El primero de despertar fue Alfred, al oír que alguien caminaba por los pasillos de la habitación, volteó a ver y ahí estaba Iván abrazándole tan fuerte como si fuera a querer irse y el estuviese deteniéndole. No pudo evitar sentir emoción al cerciorarse de que estaba con el de nuevo, tocó la mejilla ajena suave mientras le daba pequeños besos en sus labios.

 **-Iván, despierta, tenemos que hablar-** En lo único que pensaba Jones era en que estaba mal lo que hacían y que fuera como fuera no podría estar con él ya mas a causa de su hijo y familia.

 **-No, aun no, ¿Cuál es la prisa?-** devolvió aquellos besos dados previamente.

 **-Tienes un hijo…-**

- **¿Y?, eso no es impedimento o ¿sí?-** empezó a moverse en la cama

 **-Sí lo es, no quiero, no lo permito, no me agrada la idea-**

 **-Pero, amo a mi hijo-** se sentó en la cama mirando al rubio que aun yacia en decúbito.

 **-Ese eres tú, no yo-**

 **-No puedo creer lo que dices Alfred… osea, eres tu o mi hijo ¿no?**

 **-Esto se acabo Iván, quédate con tu familia, con tu hijo y olvídate de mi esto fue lo último-**

De nuevo y como era de esperarse el ruso se negaba a esa idea, ya había sufrido mucho como para dejarle así sin más.

 **-Alfred dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te quiero y que jamás dejare de quererte, mañana se casa la cuñada-**

 **-Mmm..-** hizo una mueca el rubio y se levanto de la cama para ponerse su ropa, se quejo al agacharse por una punzada en su espalda pero continuo **– ¡Date cuenta de que es lo que pasa¡ no es tan fácil, no te haría caso, destruiría una familia, no Iván, tu pudiste hacer una familia, yo no-**

 **-Alfred, solo te pido que vayas a Moscú te enseño una cosa y si tu decisión es dejarme lo aceptare aunque viva el resto de mi vida amándote-**

 **-Amas a otra persona, podrás con vivir con ese amor- se acomodo su pantalón y procedió con su camisa.**

 **-¿De quién hablas?-**

 **-De tu hijo-** continúo vistiéndose y calzarse.

 **-Alfred, te lo suplico, por amor a Dios, hazme caso, mañana te hablo para que te compre tu boleto de avión a Rusia, ves lo que tengo que enseñarte y ahí decides si te quedas a mi lado o no, de todos modos ya le fui infiel a mi esposa hoy e iré a decírselo, a decirle que pude encontrarte y tenerte conmigo, que me divorciare de ella y viviré para amarte así no te tenga-** se levanto hasta acercarse a él e hincarse de rodillas **–Es estar muerto en vida sin ti… al fin empecé a vivir completamente hoy, no es justo que seas así, se bien que me amas y yo a ti-**

 **-Levántate, mmm solo hasta Moscú y ya..¿sí?-** se toca los ojos y se aleja de el **\- Hay Iván, a pesar de todo esto me alegra que hayas podido hacer una familia…-** se seca las pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos y asiente **\- Te esperare en la misma estación pasado mañana, misma hora, para escucharte y ponernos de acuerdo, yo cumpliré si tu cumples, es verdad, yo aun te amo-**

 **-Te cumpliré, lo prometo-**

 **-Cállate …nos vemos –** se le acerco donde estaba y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios para tomar su billetera y salir de esa habitación.

 **-До скорого! (da skórava)-** melancólico lo dejó ir, tenía mucho miedo de que este decidiera no estar con él nunca más.


	4. ESE JOVEN SUMISO

" **GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS"**

CAPÍTULO IV

"ESE JOVEN SUMISO"

Pasó la bella novia Madeline frente a él, estaba contenta, pues después de tanto tiempo, había logrado hallar a un hombre digno y casarse y aunque fuera un día de completa felicidad y fiesta Iván no tenía esa actitud pues un pesar en mente le agobiaba, ese era Alfred y el que pretendiera dejarlo. La fiesta era muy llamativa, lo normal en una boda americana, Maddy se veía reluciente, recordando el día de su boda y lo hermosa que Amelia había estado. Se puso a pensar en aquel día, en sus votos y en lo que había sido de su vida después de casarse, su hijo y los paseos en familia. Algo sacado de su realidad se quedo viendo a su esposa, la cual lucia demasiado hermosa y feliz, miraba a detalle a la dama y a quienes le miraban. En una ligera muestra de sus celos, se acerco a su señora esposa y la tomo de la cintura dándole un suave beso en los labios y mal mirando a quien osaba admirar la belleza que le pertenecía. Por un instante pensó en Alfred y lo que habían hecho, pero fue atraído por la risita coqueta y la simpatía de su mujer. Así, sin mucho ánimo fue a bailar con ella, ¿cómo iba a decirle a esa linda mujer que amaba a un hombre?, ¿cómo darle a entender que hizo el amor con otro?, como hacerlo cuando esa mujer solo le había dado amor.

Una gran punzada se encajó en su pecho, ahora sabía que estaba mal todo lo que hacía, engañarla, pero ese no era el lugar adecuado para decirle la verdad.

 **-Iván, luces muy guapo, te he notado distante desde que llegamos a Estados Unidos, me imagino que es el clima-** hizo una pausa para rodear su cuello **\- Te amo-**

No podía ser peor, ella dulce, por alguna razón se sintió atraído a esta y era su dulce forma de ser, además que el parecido que tenia con Alfred, rubia, ojiazul, a pesar de eso, ambos eran muy diferentes, ella una dama y él un hombre, Alfred amargado por los años y ella tan plena, sin contar que con ambos sentía placer.

- **Es el clima, y si lo sé, también te amo, luces preciosa. ¿Sabes que recordé?-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-El día de nuestra boda-**

 **-Aww ¡sí!-** empezó a reír y se acurrucó en su pecho **\- Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, con nuestro hijo, todo es perfecto-** se despego un poco y miro a su esposo **\- ¿y tú eres feliz?-**

Esa pregunta y en un lugar así, donde una pareja unen sus vidas, era claro que la respuesta debía ser sí, pero ¿realmente era así?, inclinó su vista y parpadeo asintiendo la cabeza, iba a explicarle el porqué cuando la hermana de esta se acerco y se llevo a Amelia disculpándose con el esposo.

"¿Si soy feliz?"

Pasadas un par de horas la fiesta concluyo, Iván había pasado toda esta sumido en un mar de pensamientos acomodando sus sentimientos, recordando lo que Alfred había dicho, aunque las palabras de el dolían mucho en el sentido que no le aceptaría con su hijo, su cabeza daba vueltas y estaba mareado sin haber bebido mucho Vodka.

Al llegar donde se hospedaba su esposa e hijo se durmieron enseguida, el por su parte hallaba la forma de explicar que saldría a en la tarde y que no estaría, además, formulaba su gran historia para decirle la verdad a su esposa, pero no se sentía cómodo con la verdad.

Al día siguiente invento que iría a ver a un amigo, que se entero que vivía en Nueva York, con esa escusa logro salirse con la suya e ir a ver a su amado, a la hora acordada, al llegar vio que ahí estaba Alfred, con una cigarrillo y una cara perezosa, entre tristeza, furia, nada de aquel bello rostro de niño que moría de miedo en la nieve, parecía, derrotado, no entendía el porqué.

Jones, al percatarse que ya había llegado el albino, apagó el cigarrillo, esperó a que este se acercara y le plantó una mirada seria, no iba a hacerse ilusiones y esos orbes zafiro lo demostraban.

 **-Es enserio Iván, quiero terminar esto de una vez-**

 **-No lo entiendo, me amas y te amo, ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo?-**

Hizo una expresión de fastidio, se le nubló la vista, sus labios fueron fruncidos, algo estaba reprimiendo y se limito a responderle **\- Porque no me amas-**

 **-¡Que dices!, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, de que había soñado con este rostro tuyo y que la mejor noche de mi vida fue contigo hace un día-**

 **-No Iván, esto no es amor-**

 **-¿Porque piensas eso?-**

 **-Tengo mis razones-** metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se talló la nariz, al verlo detenidamente se podía notar las ojeras y la nariz seca.

 **-Te ves fatal, ¿qué te paso?, antenoche no estabas así, ¿qué sucedió Alfred?-**

 **-Que te importa Iván, si vine hoy aquí es para decirte que me dejes en paz y continúes tu vida-**

 **-No respondiste mi pregunta-** le tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió exigiendo la verdad **-Respóndeme...-**

 **-Me drogue mucho ayer..., eso es todo, no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no-**

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacerlo!-**

 **-No tienes derecho...-**

 **-No me digas que no tengo derecho, te amo y tengo el derecho-**

 **-Claro que no, ¡no eres nada mío!, nada...eres de esa mujer que hiciste tu esposa y eres padre de ese niño, tu de mi no eres nada, nada-** le dio un empujón para alejarlo.

 **-Iras a Rusia, si no quieres te golpeare y te meteré al avión, si es necesario en muletas, pero te quiero ahí, tengo que enseñarte algo...-**

 **-Me niego...-**

 **-¡Solo hazlo maldita sea!...Alfred-** le alzo la voz.

 **-Si voy, ¿me dejaras en paz?-** pregunto.

 **-Si no te convenzo, te dejare en paz, lo prometo-**

 **-Está bien-** sonrió un poco **-Te veré en la plaza roja en 10 días a partir de hoy-**

 **-¿No iras conmigo?-**

 **-Claro que no, iré solo, te doy mi palabra, así como tú me diste la tuya-** le miro a los ojos.

 **-Alfred...-** susurró **.**

El rubio sacó su teléfono y lo miro, ensanchó sus labios un poco mirando la hora y volvió a ver al albino **\- Ya vinieron por mí, te veo en Rusia, donde todo empezó-** caminó dos paso hacia la salida e Iván le detuvo del brazo

 **-¿Con quién te vas?-** serio le cuestionó.

 **-¿Eso qué?, suéltame-** se movió brusco buscando separarse de ese hombre.

 **-Creí que iríamos al hotel-**

 **-Creíste mal, eres un hombre casado-** contesto.

 **-¿Te vas a acostar con esa persona?-**

 **-Jajaja ¿Y si es así a ti qué?, tú tienes una mujer en tu casa ¿y te digo algo?, no, así que déjame en paz o no voy a Rusia-**

 **-Alfred, recuerda que te amo y que me duele ver en lo que te has convertido y lo que haces, extraño a ese joven sumiso que eras-**

 **-En cambio a mi me agrada en el hombre de familia que te has vuelto y ese joven murió hace diez años-** cerró sus ojos un poco para poder dejar salir lo que estaba reprimiendo, Braginski al verle llorar supo que debía dejarle ir por el momento, sabia del odio que Alfred le tenía y aunque no era justificable, entendía que si estuviera en su posición le hubiera desecho el alma si él tuviera una familia.

 **-Te esperare...ve, te lo suplico o te volver a buscar 18 años mas si es posible-**

Asintió sin voltearle a ver y camino hacia la salida, el americano iba en silencio se alejaba a prisa, solo, había tenido que mentir para no ir a un hotel y ser poseído por él, aunque le amaba con toda su vida no podía hacer eso mas.

El ruso solo lo miro irse sin poder hacer mucho para detenerlo.

Si Iván aun seguía con esa mujer y si nunca la había engañado antes debía quererla mucho y le daba rabia pero nunca iba a separarlos, tanto le adoraba para dejarlo ser feliz sin ser la causa de la misma. Desapareció entre la multitud, sin ilusión, sin ganas de nada ya.


	5. RECUERDOS 3

" **GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS"**

CAPÍTULO V

"RECUERDOS 3"

Era el día acordado, en el sitio designado, a la hora que el determinó, pero él no aparecía, tenía una angustia grande y Alfred no llegaba.

Algo le había parecido curioso, Alfred le había citado en la plaza roja, eso le hizo pensar que, una, Alfred lo citó ahí por que era popular y conocido el lugar o Alfred le cito ahí porque ya había estado ahí. Hizo un poco de memoria, jamás había traído a Jones a Moscú puesto que no vivía ahí cuando lo conoció, el vivía en Kostromá. Tenía esa curiosidad ya, quería saber porque había escogido Moscú y la plaza roja, le había parecido perfecto el sitio pues vivía cerca, desde hacía 10 años.

Mientras la nieve caía sobre los arboles Iván se perdía en el mar del recuerdo, siempre exploraba esas aguas, buscando ese rostro americano que le fascinaba ver.

 _"El tren empezó a moverse, Alfred permaneció oculto en ese vagón, hasta que se detuvo en una pequeña ciudad. Al poco instante se acercó un hombre de mayor edad con un pequeño niño que al ver lo que Iván le había dejado en el vagón se sorprendió, el mayor se percato al instante que ese joven era americano, sus facciones más suaves y ese color de cabello, era un peligro si descubrían su verdadera nacionalidad. Ambos ayudaron al rubio a descender del vagón, amablemente le llevaron a su casa, Alfred había quedado maravillado con el ingles del hombre mayor que había sido maestro de Iván, y ahora su nieto aprendía hablarlo._

 _Le ofrecieron ropa, comida y resguardo, la casa del señor era pequeña, vivía solo con su nieto y tenían lo esencial para vivir; si Braginski había querido que ese americano sobreviviera era porque era especial. El hombre le conto que Moscú estaba cerca y que había una iglesia hermosa, le conto detalles del lugar donde estaban, algunas hazañas y lo afortunado que había sido por sobrevivir al los fríos terribles de la gran Rusia._

 _Cuando anocheció le dieron una cobija grande y gruesa para que pudiera dormir en el sillón, tuvo curiosidad acerca de Iván y le pregunto que relación tenían con este, a lo que le respondieron que eran simplemente amigos, que el padre de Iván había sido su amigo y velaba por su hijo desde que murió. Se acomodo en el sillón cubriéndose con la cobija, pensaba en él y temía que le hicieran algo por tratar de salvarlo, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido._

 _A la mañana siguiente se despertó algo tarde, el señor mayor le indico que no saliera de la casa sin un gorro, pues ese cabello rubio alborotado llamaba mucho la atención. La hora acordada para reencontrarse con el llegaba, pidió ayuda de cómo llegar a la estación le había mencionado, así fue como había logrado llegar a esa estación, pasaba desapercibido por la vestidura que traía aunque su estatura era baja a la promedio._

 _Los minutos pasaban y el ruso no llegaba, empezó a desesperarse, mas cuando la gente empezaba a llegar para recibir a sus familiares, era la estación del tren de los militares que regresaban y era de esperarse que policías estuviesen ahí, Iván no llegaba y su corazón palpitaba como loco, mas los nervios de que descubrieran que era americano y lo lincharan ahí mismo._

 _ **\- Iván...¿Donde estas?-**_

 _Todos murmuraban felices, el tren se veía desde lejos, quizás Iván venia en el, se emociono y trato de acercarse a la orilla pero la gente empujaba así que decidió no tener contacto con ellos o verían que ni hablar ruso sabia. Miro el paisaje frente a la vía y distinguió una silueta que se apresuraba en llegar, no podía equivocarse, ese era Iván, su corazón dio un brinco al verle, él se acercaba bastante rápido, quería que se apresurara o no iba a poder cruzar la vía._

 _Su desespero por encontrarse con él le ganó, cruzó las vías corriendo antes de que el tren pasara, corrió hacia él tan rápido como pudo para estrecharlo en sus brazos, estaba tan feliz de tenerle de nuevo, una felicidad que jamás había experimentado. Iván estaba sorprendido y respondió al abrazo._

 _ **-También te extrañe Alfred-**_ _Observo el tren y se preocupo_ _ **\- Olvide por completo que hoy era el día en el que regresan los soldados a casa buscar provisiones, te expuse sin saberlo...-**_

 _ **-Me cuido bien, estas aquí, estoy aquí, ¿Estas herido?, te siento muy frio, ¿caminaste mucho?, debes descansar y comer, abrigarte, vamos-**_ _le ayudo a sostenerse._

 _ **\- Espera...-**_ _le atrapo el cuello y le beso sus labios satisfaciendo sus ansias en ese beso_ _ **\- Mm...Necesitaba eso-**_

 _ **-Mm idiota, pueden vernos aquí y nos matarían a ambos**_ _-_

 _ **-Prefiero morir junto a ti que no besarte-**_

 _ **-Hahaha...-"**_

Entre las personas que transitaban una silueta familiar apareció, el ruso se acerco presuroso hacia él mientras este caminaba sin ninguna prisa, admirando la arquitectura de ese país, Alfred no traía maleta, algo raro, solo portaba su gabardina marrón y una pequeña bolsa cruzada en su cuerpo.

 **-Pensé que no llegarías...-**

 **-Tengo palabra...-**

 **-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí-** le limpio un poco de nieve de ese cabello.

 **-No me toques...-**

 **-Mmm ...-** frunció el entrecejo y suspiro **\- Tengo una duda...-**

 **-¿Cual?-** miro a su alrededor, esa ciudad era la misma que cuando la conoció por primera vez.

 **-¿Por qué escogiste Moscú?, ¿Sabías que vivía aquí?-**

 **-No-**

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-Ahh...-** inclino la cabeza y miro sus zapatos, alzo su mirada y la clavo a los amatista que tenía en frente **\- Hace diez años estuve aquí mismo parado...Iván-**


	6. RECUERDOS 4

" **GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS"**

CAPÍTULO V

"RECUERDOS 4"

 _"Hace diez años estuve aquí"_ retumbo en sus oídos varias veces, no podía entender esas palabras, no podía comprenderlas, eran simples, Alfred había estado en Rusia diez años atrás...pero, ¿por qué no lo busco?

 **-¿Que dijiste?-** aun estaba en shock, sentía esa extraña sensación entre traición y engaño.

 **-Hace diez años...estuve aquí y vi que te casaras...estuve en la iglesia, te vi en el altar, te veías tan feliz-** inclino su mirada para recordar esas imágenes que tanta tristeza le había causado.

 **-Alfred ¡¿por qué no me detuviste?!...-** le tomo fuerte y lleno de enojo, coraje, quizás rencor levanto su mano y le pego en la cara **-¡Imbécil!..¡Pudimos ser felices desde hace tiempo!..-**

Alfred recibió la bofetada y se quedo viéndole furtivamente **\- No me vengas con esa farsa...si yo lo hubiera hecho ese niño que tienes no existiría, no serias quien eres ahora...esa familia...esos recuerdos, todo, jamás lo hubieras tenido ...aquí el único imbécil eres tu...-** se toco la mejilla y se le quedo mirando a los ojos **\- Te odio...no me esperaste y te casaste...al verte ese día fue...como si lo nuestro jamás haya existido para ti...-**

 **-Alfred jamás te olvide entiéndelo...si me case no fue por amor...-**

 **-Sabemos que estas mintiendo, a mi no me engañas...tú no eres del tipo de gente que hace eso, la amas...aquí el único idiota que amó...y te ama soy yo...-** agachó su vista **\- Me prometí no llorar por ti...pero no he podido dejar de hacerlo...tu felicidad todos estos año ha sido mi desdicha más grande Iván...-** giro su cabeza para que no lo viera llorar, no quería verse como un tonto enamorado **\- A mí se acercaban chicas...muy lindas, las mas lindas, a ninguna le hice caso, nada ni nadie lograba ese efecto que produces en mi...en cambio tu, a ti si logro una mujer conquistarte, tanto que le diste un hijo tuyo, no te juzgo con lo que hayas hecho...solo no digas que me amas cuando no es verdad, que no me busques y que vivas tu vida como lo has hecho hasta ahora, eso he venido a decirte-**

Un silencio se prolongo entre ellos dos, había un enorme vacío producido por tantos años separados, la pasión que habían vivido simplemente había sido algo fugaz. Iván sentía culpa de todo, Alfred tenía toda la razón, lo sabía, sabía que si se casaba pasaría lo que ocurría ahora, no sabía que decirle, un _discúlpame_ no serviría, y decirle que si lo amaba menos.

 **-Hace tiempo ya me puse a trabajar como loco en Estados Unidos. Hacia dos turnos y a veces tres...todo el dinero lo guardaba, venir aquí era caro y mis padres pensaron que morí, de por si no tenia buena relación con ellos. Cuando logre juntar el dinero pude llegar aquí, luego fui al poblado que esta la salida, cerca de esas villas del tren, en la casa del viejo amigo de tu padre, pregunte, el ya había fallecido y su nieto me recibió, el me conto que te ibas a casar y me llevo a la iglesia, salí mucho antes de que terminara tu boda de la iglesia y al irme tome mi avión de vuelta a casa y decidí olvidarte-** sonrió melancólico **\- Iba bien ...todo marchaba bien hasta que te apareciste. No era un gran hombre exitoso como tú...apenas podía pagar donde vivo, vine aquí con dinero prestado, lo pagare con algunos favores, ya no soy ese soldadito, no soy ese niño ya, soy un maldito drogadicto, ex militar, he ido a la cárcel dos veces por lesiones y robo menor, no soy más que una lacra mas, espero que, esto que te digo, haga que me dejes en paz y te dediques a la bonita familia que hiciste-** sus palabras eran sinceras, tanto como sus sentimientos. Su rostro se lleno de lágrimas llenas de tristeza, esa que había acumulado su corazón resentido todos esos años sin él.

 **-Alfred...-** importándole poco que estuvieran en la plaza roja lo atrajo a sí mismo y le abrazo **-Digas lo que digas...seas quien seas ahora...no dejare de decirte que te amo-**

 **-¡No me amas!-**

 **-¡No lo sabes!-**

 **-Lo sé...-** se aferra a esos brazos, era tan lindo sentirlodespués de tanto tiempo.

Le tomó el rostro con sus manos y le acaricio dulcemente las mejillas, aun tenía ese lindo rostro, esos ojos brillaban aun, así fuera un asesino, su esencia real la conocía mejor que nadie **-Solo déjame demostrártelo, necesito que vengas conmigo, quiero que veas esto, si no lo aceptas, ya no me quedan más opciones para demostrarte que jamás deje de pensar en ti, estos 18 años nunca deje de amarte-**

 **\- Sea lo que sea, mi respuesta es la misma-**

" _Le sostuvo de la cintura y empezaron a caminar, el ruso se veía mal, seguro estaba enfermo, pensaba el rubio. La gente estaba tan feliz y animada. Lograron rodear el tren y cruzar la vía, se alejaron de la multitud por temor a que Jones fuese descubierto. Estaban alegres ambos al volverse a ver y estrecharse, Alfred cada que volteaba a ver a Brangiski no podía evitar sonrojarse, era tierno, era un buen hombre._

 _Estaban casi por despistar a todo mundo cuando accidentalmente un soldado choco contra el americano haciéndolo caer al suelo cayéndosele el gorro que le cubría la melena rubia, el soldado se disculpo, pero, al ver esas facciones extranjeras lo señalo y empezó a gritar que era americano. Iván no pudo decir nada, fue tan rápido, la gente le empujaba alejándolo cada vez de su lado, Jones rápidamente fue esposado por los policías, que al preguntarle en ruso su nombre, el se delato al no responder._

 _Así fue como los alejaron, con las pocas fuerzas el albino logro acercarse a su amado, sabía que no lo matarían, pues no parecía soldado, lo regresarían a su país, era lo más seguro._

 _Pudo acercársele un poco mientras lo llevaban, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:_

 _ **-Alfred, Te amo…nunca lo olvides, espérame, te buscare, así me tarde toda la vida, yo iré a buscarte, te lo prometo-**_ _"_

 **-Tú no cumpliste tu promesa Iván-**

 **/** HOLA, ME AGRADARIA QUE ME DIJERAN QUE FINAL LES GUSTARIA PARA ELLOS DOS, EN LO PARTICULAR ANDO DESANIMADA CON EL RUSAME, PERO DENME IDEAS, FINAL FELIZ, TRISTE O TRAGICO, OPINEN/


	7. FREDERICK

**GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS**

CAPÍTULO VII

"FREDERICK"

Estaban en el auto, Alfred iba de copiloto mirando por la ventana la arquitectuta de aquella ciudad antigua, vagando brevemente en el pensamiento que, si Iván le hubiera pedido vivir ahí, el si hubiese aceptado. Cada vez iban alejandose de la ciudad e iban internandose a lo que era la zona de los suburbios, no deseaba ir a la casa de Braginski, por la sencilla razón de que ahí estaría su esposa y el niño que tenian, era demasiado humillante, pero había aceptado por la promesa que pactaron. El movil iba deteniendose, hasta que se estacionó en las afueras de una casa con muy refinada fachada, clásico de cualquier ruso. Descendió del vehículo con una cara fúnebre, y como no estarlo si estaba en la casa de la "señora esposa" de Iván, que había usurpado su lugar, sin contar al menor que era hijo de ambos. Se dirigieron a la puerta principal, donde, al tocar el timbre, la mujer fue quien salió a recibirlos, la dama, acostumbrada a ser cariñosa con su esposo, le recibió con un dulce beso en los labios, algo que irritó al ya enojado americano. Ella les hizo pasar y comentó que tenia que irse a trabajar, habló a solas en voz baja con su marido y no le quedo de otra a Jones de callarse, hacerse al tonto y aguantar su coraje, ese odio inmenso hacia esa mujer.

Al poco rato la dama se despidió cortésmente y procedió a retirarse, tanto él como Iván suspiraron al estar solos, era muy incómodo tenerla cerca, pues parecia que tarde o temprano ella descubriría lo que habian hecho.

Por ahora ya no estaba Amelia, así podría ser más fácil que le mostrara lo que tanto había insistido el ruso.

 **-¿Quieres bebe algo?-**

Alfred asintió la cabeza **-Algo caliente deseo tomar-**

 **-Ese "algo caliente" es Vodka o chocolate-**

 **-Vodka...-** dijo enseguida.

 **-Buena elección-** se fue a la cocina a preparar las bebidas.

En ese momento aprovechó para pasear por la sala, miraba a detalle cada artículo que habia en el, desde lo más vistoso hasta lo más insignificante, cada que se percataba de algun objeto que le agradara, odiaba más estar ahí y aun amarlo. Sumido en su pensamiento de rencor hacía Braginski, dió un brinco en su lugar al oír como se caía un objeto en el techo, había olvidado por completo al niño, apretó los puños y en ese instante Iván ya habia cruzado toda la sala para ir donde el sonido habia acontecido, detestaba todo, odiaba todo de él, no entendía el porque aun le amaba.

Al ver que el eslavo no bajaba, decidió ir él mismo por su bebida, queria entrar un poco en calor por el frío y de paso desestresarse de aquel ambiente familiar perfecto. Al llegar a la cocina miró la botella de Vodka enseguida y el vaso vacío en un costado, pronto lleno aquel recipiente de esa bebida que le calmaria. Bebió como agua ese liquido, se limpió la boca con la manga de su ropa, sentia como corría por su gargante el calor y se estacionaba en su panza, la calides llegó en instantes pero aun su mente seguía estresada.

 **-Maldito, no sé que hago aquí, soy un imbécil-**

Iván ya había bajado de las escaleras y estaba ya debajo del marco de la puerta de la cocina, escuchando la queja de su amado, se acercó al rubio y le tomó del hombro desprevenido, Alfred le respondió con un empujón y caminó al otro lado de la mesa serio y muy molesto.

 **-Te dije que no me tocaras, no quiero que tus manos vuelvan a tocarme nunca más, ¿te quedo claro?-**

 **-No, me niego a hacerte caso-** replicó el albino **-¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?-**

 **-No soy obstinado, tú eres el imbécil que quiere que le crea que ama después de haberse casado y hasta haber tenido un hijo, no me jodas, tengo cara de idiota pero no lo soy-**

El otro hombre bajó la mirada y se cubrió un poco la cara con su bufanda azul, se mordió los labios sin saber que decir, cada palabra estaba llena de verdad, desvió la mirada y luego furtivo le hizo frente, caminó lento hasta aproximarse donde el americano, habían cosas ciertas visibles, pero no se imaginaba las cosas ciertas invisibles. **-Tu tienes idea de como es vivir tanto tiempo sin la persona que te complementa, sabes bien como es vivir sin él, sin esa bella sonrisa genuina de felicidad, eso besos tan efusivos, que, aunque fueron muy pocos, son los mejores besos que he recibido-**

 **-Alejate, no te acerques e intentes tocarme-**

Sonrió el mayor extendiendo los labios al **oírlo -Sabes, ya no somos esos jovenes, no estamos en guerra, ya somos adultos y sabemos dialogar, pero tú pareces seguir en tu necedad de no permitirme decir que te he amado todo este tiempo, darte cuenta que solo tienes que decirme sí y aceptarme lo que soy ahora como yo acepto quien eres ahora, he cometido errores, quizas mi error fué creer que ya no me querias, creer que ya habias podido rehacer tu vida, mi error fue no luchar por ti, no ser fuerte como para ir por ti, desesperarme y casarme con quien crei que tenia parentezco a ti y fingir una familia feliz, actuar feliz cuando no lo estaba, porque tú siempre estabas en mi mente, siempre, es difícil borrar tus gestos de mi cabeza, el olor de tu cuerpo, el color de tú cabello, tú voz, tus ojos y tú nombre-**

Jones tenia la cabeza inclinada, escuchando cada palabra, pero se negaba a decirle sí, se negaba a quitarle su esposo a una mujer y un padre a un niño, aunque Iván le pertenció desde hace mucho, ahora, ese Iván era de ellos **-No, no aceptare, no te aceptaré, así pasen otros diesciocho años más no voy a querer estar contigo, te casaste, te casaste...te casaste Iván-**

 **-Me sacas de quicio ahora, antes no lo hacias, eres necio, un bruto, a ti solo a golpes y forzado entiendes-** forcejeó con el rubiohasta poder someterlo, le hizo una llave para inmovilizarlo en la mesa de la cocina, solo de esa forma quizas entendiera **\- Eres demasiado idiota, no te callas y te cierras a creer solo una cosa-** pegó su cadera a los glúteos de Alfred, era demasiada la cercania que el sometido soltó un suspiro.

 **-Mmm...aléjate, hazlo ya antes de que arrepientas-**

 **-No me amences, estoy hartandome de tu actitud, escuchame, parece que solo así puedo domar a la fiera en la que has convertido-** se acercó tanto hasta quedar sobre él y hablarle en detrás de la oreja **-Alfred, te amo...-** hizo una pausa **-Fué mi error, lo sé, no quiero que me dejes, no podré resistir una segunda vez, no quiero, me rehuso, vivir sin ti no es vida, creeme, ese amor que sientes, también lo siento por ti, si piensas que no voy a dejar a Amelia estas equivocado, así no quieras estar conmigo, voy a decirle la verdad a esa mujer que solo a sido buena conmigo no merece que siga creyendo que la amo cuando no es cierto, la quiero y le agradezco pero no la amo, tenemos un hijo al que amo como padre, tener un hijo no significa que ames a la mujer, un hijo es agradeciemiento, de él no me arrepiento, te amo, amo esos ojos azules que podian hacerme alucinar durante horas en un cabaña en medio de tormenta de nieve, esa voz que efusiva repetia mi nombre tan preocupado o alegre por mi, esa maravillosa sonrisa que podia hacer latir mi corazón y llenarme de vitalidad-**

El americano sintió un crujir en su pecho, cada palabra agrietaba su duro corazón, cuartiando esa piedra que había hecho en el para que no cayera en él.

 **-I-ván...-** se oyó su voz cortada, lo amaba, y aunque queria ponerse duro con él, no podia, había algo que él lograba hacerle caer. Iván al oirle de esa manera le soltó lentamente y se alejaba un poco, a lo que Jones se volteaba a verlo, con la cara llena de sentimientos, no pudo evitarlo más, Braginski terminó por abrazarlo y buscaba esos labios desesperado para unirse en un beso que ya necesitaban, Alfred había iniciado la invasión de bocas, eso le llenó de alegria, lo sujetó de la cintura con su brazo derecho y con la izquierda limpiaba las lágrimas de Jones que se derramaban por esas mejilllas, ya no queria verlo llorar jámas, menos sabiendo que la razón era por las cosas que había hecho.

Encantados con esos besos y caricias, poco a poco, el calor iba subiendo, el ruso soltó un jadeo, su miembro ya andaba ovacionando al americano, poniendose un poco más altivo. Por su parte Alfred sentia lo mismo, esas inmesas ganas de estar con ese hombre, pero en su mente aun se rehusaba, internamente era una lucha entre los deseos de su cuerpo y su conciencia. Iván habia observado con detenimiento el titubeo de su amante, siempre habia sido así, nunca iniciaba nada, por lo que optó a tocarle las piernas e ir subiendo hasta esa cadera y llegar a su destino donde ese par de montañas músculares empezaban, como amaba ese gesto lleno de erótismo que el rubio ponia, le mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos miraban los azules de este, una bella imagen, tan cerca de él.

Todo iba de maravilla, el blondo ya habia puesto una mano sobre el pecho del albino, con eso concedía lo que seguía a esas muestras de afecto, pero fueron interrumpidos por una vocecita somnolienta proviniente de las escaleras de la casa.

 **-Papi...quiero agua..-**

Jones enseguida reaccionó frunciendo el ceño, empujándolo, estuvo a punto de caer en algo que no debia otra vez.

Braginski al oír a su hijo soltó al rubio **-Frederick...-** murmuró.

 **-¿Qué?..-** respondió Alfred algo serio, esperaba respuesta a ese murmuro pero vaya sorpresa se llevo, pues Iván habia volteado a ver a su hijo que ya habia llegado a la cocina, aquel murmullo no había sido para él, si no, para ese pequeño. Se quedo viendo al niño con los ojos abiertos, le daba vueltas ese nombre suyo que compartía con el menor, no sabía si sentir coraje o celos, ya nada lograba definir en sus sentimientos.

 **-Me das agua por favor-**

 **-Si, espera...-** respondió el ruso y tomó un vaso para servirle agua a su hijo.

Momentáneamente, el americano miró al niño y viceversa, el infante le sonrió, Alfred no sabia que hacer, estaba tan lleno de sentimientos que lo que hizo fue salir corriendo de la cocina y salir por la puerta principal de la casa. Esta vez Iván no pudo seguirlo, ganas no le faltaban pero tenia que llevar a su hijo a acostar.

 **-Ten...-** le extendió el vaso de agua **-Bébelo...-**

Asintia obediente el chiquillo, bebió el agua y tomó la mano de su papá **\- ¿Ese señor es tú amigo papá?-**

 **-Así es Frederick...tú y él tienen el mismo nombre-** recordó vagamente cuanto batalló con su mujer para que su hijo se llamara así.

 **-Pero yo soy tú unico Frederick jijiji...-**

Iván negó y le ayudo a subir las escaleras **-Ambos son mis Fredericks, pero shhh-**

El niño negó serio receloso, pero no dió vueltas más al asunto, al llegar a su habitación se acostó en su cama y se durmió minutos después. Bragisnki suspiró, se alejó pronto de la habitación y bajó, tenia que buscar a Alfred, cada que había algo que podia unirlos siempre sucedia algo que les separaba, salió a la calle y miró a todos lados, ¿dónde se habria metido?, ¿dónde estaba?, una luz de esperanza fue al recordar un pequeño parque en la esquina de su casa, quizas ahí se encontraba su amor. No dudo en emprender camino hacia él, así que corrió hasta poder visulizarlo parado debajo de un árbol con la cabeza inclinada, corrió hasta él, Alfred se rehusaba a levantar la vista incluso cuando se plantó frente a él, ¿que iba a decirle?, no sabia ni por donde empezar a explicarle.

 **-** _ **Poder de la paz**_ **...es lo que significa ese nombre-** hizo una pausa **-Y...tenias que ponerle mi nombre...-** esa melena rubia se movió en negativa, la voz se le entrecortaba más y más **-Mi nombre...¡le pusiste mi nombre a tú hijo!-**

 **-¡Si!, le puse tú nombre, insistí en ponerle ese nombre porque tenias que estar presente de una forma en mi vida, ¡cada que pronunciaba el nombre de mi hijo estabas presente en mi mente!, queria que estuvieras conmigo de alguna forma-**

 **-Estas mal...-** replicó Alfred **\- Ya no aguanto todo esto, me enfermas, cada día aparece algo para aborrecerte más, mañana me ire, quiero estar ya lejos de ti, no quiero saber ya nada de ti y de tu asquerosa familia, te odio, los odio, odio tu maldita vida feliz, odio a tú hijo y su nombre como el mio...-**

 **-Estas celoso...estas celoso, me amas y estas celoso-**

 **-¡No es cierto!-**

 **-Si lo estas, estas celoso de que el se llame como tu, tus palabras sonaron como celos que a odio real-**

 **-Cree lo que quieras, te odio...ya dejame en paz-**

 **-Te dejare en paz mañana, quiero que veas un lugar conmigo, si después de eso ya no deseas estar conmigo, prometo que me encargare de no volver a fastidiarte nunca-**

 **-No prometas nada que no cumpliras, jamas cumples tus promesas-** mordió sus labios y se cruzó de brazos.

 **-Lo haré...-** vió como se mordia sus labios, esos gestos de ansiedad le gustaban mucho viniendo de él, vagamente penso en que no habia nada que no le gustara de él, sin decirle nada se acercó rápido a robarle un beso fugaz de esa boca, estaba desprevenido que ni tiempo tuvo Alfred de evadir ese beso **-Te amo...-**

 **-No es cierto...ya no mientas-**

 **-No he mentido nunca, te amo...-**

 **-Basta, ire al hotel, mañana muestrame lo que tanto quieres que vea, te veo en el mismo lugar que hoy-** se aclaró la garganta y frotó sus manos para darse calor, la temperatura era baja.

 **-Si te digo quedate conmigo, ¿lo harias?-**

 **-Jamas me denigrare a estar en tu casa con tú familia-**

 **-Entendido...-** no habló más, siempre hacia hincapié en esa desicion loca que tuvo que ya empezaba a molestarle el insistirle - Descanza-

 **\- Mmm...-**

Esta vez le dejaria irse solo, sin detenerlo, asi que se regreso a casa, empezaba a entender que quizas Alfred tenia razón, negaba el creerlo, pero si él reclamaba aquel acto suyo y a su hijo, en un futuro, si llegaban a estar juntos, seguiria haciendo lo mismo y no seria bueno para ninguno. _Olvidarlo...es una opción._


	8. RECUERDOS 5

**GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS**

CAPÍTULO VIII

"RECUERDOS 5"

Un repentino ruido le desperto de aquel bello sueño que tenia, de nuevo en aquella cabaña perdida en el bosque, ese sueño era rutinario ultimamente, demasiado grato y distante a la realidad, ahora empezaba a tomar en cuenta aquellas palabras, que de esa boca amarga por el rencor, se habia atrevido a decir, olvidarlo. Simplemente no las aceptaba, no podia razonar la simple idea de olvidar lo que paso, tantos años que lo recordaba, tanto tiempo amandolo, era inconsebible tan descabellada idea, pero, por mas tonta que pareciera, estaba llena de verdad, por un instante se puso en los zapatos de su amado, el solo hecho de imaginar que Alfred se casara con una dama y que tuviera un hijo le parecia lo mas doloroso, por fin entendió a lo que se refería el joven de los ojos colo cielo. Trataba de darse autoconsuelo, no habia más que hacer, debia ya de una vez por todas , dejar ir a ese hombre emocionalmente. Apretó los puños fuerte, se mordió los labios para ahogar un grito de desespero, hoy perderia definitivamente a quien amo durante 18 largos años, ya no era un joven, era un hombre maduro el cual ya debia lidiar con las desiciones que tomó en toda su vida, eso era el hecho de no luchar por quien amaba.

Se levantó con desgano, se metió al baño y se miró al espejo, sonrió a su reflejo dándose ánimo, aun no podia creer que despues de tantos años, de tener miles de ilusiones con él, hoy iba a dejarle en paz.

Sin apetencia alguna se vistió, la cita la habia pedido él mismo y debia ir aunque fuera la ultima vez que lo veria, se imaginó el dolor y el llanto que debio padecer el rubio, todo por su culpa, aquel amor nunca debio ser suyo,empezaba a idearse ¿qué hubiera pasado si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido?, Alfred estaria muerto, pues el iba a matarlo, se habia detenido por aquel rostro asustado joven, esa cara de facciones finas, esos ojos que suplicante le habian pedido no disparar, ¿por que la vida le habia jugado tan mal?, ¿por que estaba sufriendo en silencio tantos años?, muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, no habia nada que pudiera hacer, solo seguir haciendo lo de siempre, seguir el curso.

Se dirigió a la cocina, saludo a su señora y a su hijo que estaban ya sentados en la mesa, Amelia estaba con esa misma bella sonrisa que todas las mañanas, le servia la comida como siempre, al mirar su plato, de nuevo se cuestionaba el ¿como hubiera sido su vida con Alfred?, apenas y quizo probar la comida, el desgano y la depresión que tocaban a su puerta era evidente, Braginski estaba mal. Claramente la mujer se dió cuenta, mandó al pequeño Frederick al jardín y se quedó con su esposo en la mesa a conversar, era la primera vez que le veia de esa forma, tan devastado sin razón aparente.

 **-Iván, ¿sucede algo?, te noto mal, ¿esta todo bien?-** le puso una mano en el hombro.

Con tan dulce voz llena de gentileza no podia mentirle más, a ella jamás le había ocultado cosas, desde que se conocieron él le había contado de que estaba enamorado de una persona y que nunca iba a olvidar, ahora creia que era correcto contarle las cosas que habia ocultado en el pasado sobre aquel primer amor que tuvo en su jueventud. Se aclaró la garganta y la observó de una manera melancólica, no era fácil decirle lo que estaba apunto de declarar.

 **-Amelia, recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos, te conté sobre una persona que yo amé antes de conocerte-**

La rubia asintió despacio, estaba pasmada por el hecho de que su esposo hubiera recordado a ese amor después de mucho, no reflejaba aquella impresión, pero si le causaba gran conmoción y ansiedad **-¿Qué sucede con es eso?-**

 **-Ese amor volvió...después de 18 años regresó-** se levantó del asiento de la mesa y encaró a la otra, la tomó de los hombros y bajó su mirada **-Perdóname...-**

 **-No...no..-** negaba con fuerza la fémina, era devastador el saber que Iván la había traicionado de esa manera **\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!, ¡desde cuando Iván!-** su voz se quebraba y perdía las fuerzas para sostenerse de pie, se arrebató del agarre y cubró su cara- ¿Desde cuando?, dime...¿dónde fue?, ¡¿quién es ella?!- las lágrimas brotaban ya de aquel pulcro rostro nivea.

 **-Cálmate...-**

 **-¡No!, ¿como puedes pedirme que ma calme?, me engañaste...a mí, a la madre de tú hijo...-**

 **-Amelia, yo te lo dije, ese amor jamás iba a olvidarlo, mira cunato tiempo ya paso, diesiocho años, y le sigo amando como la primera vez...-**

 **-Cállate, esas palabras solo me llenan de molestia y dolor, ¿por qué?, eras el esposo perfecto, ¿no me quieres?, ¡¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?!-**

 **-De perfecto no tengo nada, tú...yo te quiero, te adoro, por eso tuvimos un hijo pero, no pude amarte como a esa persona...-**

Se hizo un silencio inquietante, aun no sabía como responderia Amelia, ella se caracterizaba por tener un carácter tranquilo y felíz, jamás la había visto así, pero tenia que decir la verdad. No sabía como tranquilizarla.

 **-¿Desde cuándo me engañas?-**

 **-Desde un día antes de la boda de tu hermana-**

 **-Ella es americana, ¡ella estaba ahí!, por eso te ibas solo a pasear...oh my god!-**

 **-Si, le vi de nuevo en el zoologíco, Amelia...-**

 **-No...Iván...-** el llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

 **-Amelia...estoy enamorado de un hombre-** al fin pudo exclamar lo que tanto tiempo habia callado, amaba un hombre y lo amaba con toda su alma.

La blonda abrió los ojos de par en par y frunció el ceño, una cosa era una infidelidad con otra mujer, y otra el que haya sido infiel con un hombre, puso una cara de asco, se cubrió la boca anónadada por lo que recien escuchaba, su esposo había amado durante años a una misma persona, y era un hombre.

 **-No me digas que ...es ...que es él-** se referia a Alfred, el amigo aquel que un día anterior había llevado a casa.

 **-Es él-**

 **-No quiero verte, vete ya, te enviaré tus cosas y el acta de divorcio firmada-**

Guardó silencio ante el dolor de su aun esposa, sabia que sentia, pues el estuvo viviendo lejos de su amado mas de una década, esperó un poco para poder marcharse y luchar con sus ultimas cartas por Alfred.

 **-Que no te ame, no significa que no ame a nuestro hijo, amo a Frederick y de él no intentes alejarme que enojaré, no le digas nada, yo seré quien hable con él-**

No respondió nada ante aquello, ni si quiera ella podia procesar que es lo que pasaba, se limpió el rostro, pues el menor regresaba del jardíncon pequeños caracoles para mostrarselo a su padre, mismo que se inclinó a besarle la frente y ver lo que traia, le abrazó fuerte y le sonrió, amaba a su hijo y era un amor que Alfred debia aprender a compartir.

 **-Amelia, el segundo nombre de él...es Frederick, por eso te insistí que le llamaramos así-**

Cuando las cosas no podian ser peor para ella Iván le salía con más confesiones, molesta le miró, ya ahora todo tenia sentido, solo movió la cabeza de manera negativa y le dio la espalda, ella no lo merecia, pero no podia seguir mintiendole.

 **-Me ayudaste mucho...** **спаси́бо** **(spaciba)-**

Besó la coronilla del pequeño que no entendia mucho lo que pasaba, abrazó a su padre fuerte diciendole que le queria, luego Iván procedió a retirarse, se subió a su auto y emprendió viaje, lo último que le quedaba era que Alfred le aceptara y tenia que demostrarle que jamás le olvido.

 _"Poco después de que Alfred fuera aprendido, Iván habia sido detenido por estar conspirando contra la nación al tener a un enemigo como aliado, iban a matarlo, aun recuerda bien como fue aquel proceso estresante, no le temia a la muerte si no al hecho de que cuando Alfred se enterara de su fallecimiento, el dolor que sufriría era lo que le mantenia preocupado, al menos sabia que él llegaría con bien a su casa, pues ya no estaba permitido que mataran a algun americano, al menos por ese tiempo, tuvo suerte. Braginski no se quedó atrás, por azares del destino un teniente abogó por él, explicando razones del porque tenia un lazo con el americano extraditado, dicha explicación, evitó que le asesinaran._

 _Al salir de la carcél no sabía por donde empezar a buscarle, Iván no había preguntado si quiera en que parte de Estados Unidos vivía, ni donde hallarle, fue frustante. Al paso de los dias la frustación le nublaba la mente, esas ganas inmensas de desaparecer le carcomia, Alfred estaba en algún lugar de Estados Unidos, se empezaba a preguntar si le recordaba._

 _Un día, mientras estaba sentado en un parque lamentandose el haber perdido a aquel hombre una pequeña se le acercó mirandolo a los ojos, esta parecia leerle bien el alma._ _ **-Señor, ¿usted también esta triste?-**_

 _Pasmado ante tal comentario acertivo de la menor asintió -_ _ **Así es, estoy triste, extraño a una persona que no puedo tener conmigo ahora mismo-**_

 _La niña le tocó el hombro y le sonrió, tenia semblante de una experta en el tema -Yo perdí a mi mamá hace ya un año, sabes, la extraño mucho, quisiera decirle tantas cosas pero no puedo, ¿sabes que hago para no extrañarla tanto?-_

 _ **-¿Qué haces?-**_

 _ **-Escribo cartas, le escribo cartas cada día especial, con la esperanza que algún día se las daré, asi sabra que nunca la olvide. Escribele cartas a la persona que extrañas, ten la esperanza que algun día se las daras, como extra, le agrego una rosa, a ella le gustaban esas flores-**_

 _ **-Lo haré, gracias...-**_

 _ **-De nada-**_

 _El tiempo transcurria y aun no sabia a donde ir, entre su angustia y soledad , las cartas empezaron a surgir tal y como la niña del parque le dijo, había escogido el dia en que lo conoció como el dia especial, en donde se dedicaba a escribirle lo que sentia y plantó un girasol en la cabaña donde le había hecho el amor, el girasol era la flor con la que más lo relacioanaba a él, pensaba que tenia el mismo tonó amarillo de su cabello, desde entonces, siempre iba ahí a cuidar de la flor._

 _Sus conocidos le habían recomendado estudiar la universidad, aun era joven; así fue como a los 25 años entró a la universidad a estudiar el arte de la abogacia, ahí fue donde conoció a Amelia, una mujer 4 años menor, rubia, con una sonrisa parecida a la de su amor, desde entonces se mantuvo unido a ella porque le recordaba a aquel jovenzuelo que conoció años atrás._

 _Todos le recomendaban que se casara, pero Iván aun no renunciaba a su primer amor, hasta esa fecha, las cartas eran ya eran ocho, ochos años habían pasado y no dejaba de quererle._

 _Ya terminada la universidad, después de cumplir 29 años, le propuso matrimonio a la mujer, aceptando darse por vencido con Alfred pero no dejaba de escribirle las cartas mientras los girasoles seguian en aumento._

 _Al poco tiempo a Amelia se le ocurrió tener un bebé para unirlos más, al principio Iván no queria pero el deseo de esa mujer por tal hijo le hizo desear darle un regalo por no haberlo dejado solo._

 _Nació el pequeño al cual llamó Frederick, en honor a ese blondo, así se mantenia más cerca de él, al menos eso creia, el menor fue ganando su corazón hasta enamorarse de él, pero nunca dejó de escribir las cartas cada año y cuidando de los girasoles con la esperanza de darselos algun dia a su amor._

 _Incluso...ahora"_

Llegó a su destino, descendió del vehículo y fue donde Jones estaba, pues ya había llegado.

 **-Vamos...-**

 **-Okey...-**

Se subieron al móvil, Alfred iba en silencio, un silencio que emanaba tristeza, pues aquel rostro americano tenia un aspecto de desolación.

 **-Daremos un largo viaje, iremos donde vimos por primera vez-**


	9. GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS

**GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS**

CAPÍTULO IX

"GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS"

Cada vez se alejaban de la ciudad y se adentraban a un pequeño poblado, Alfred no tardó en reconocer dicho lugar, pues ya habia estado antes ahí, ese lugar donde fué refugiado un día, pero el auto no se detuvo donde creia que pararia, miró con asombro al ruso y se le quedo mirando con mucha duda hacia donde le llevaba.

 **-¿Dónde me llevas?-** murmuró algo nervioso, mientras veia la ventana, aun se veia la nieve caer y el hermoso paisaje que esta dejaba a su paso.

 **-Ya te lo habia dicho, iremos donde nos vimos por primera vez, en aquel viejo árbol donde te escondiste de mi, justo donde iba asesinarte...ahí fue donde algo de ti me atrajo-** dijo sin mover la vista del volante.

 **-¿A qué me llevaras ahí?-**

 **-Calma, todo a su tiempo, ya pronto sabras-**

 **-Mmm...-** gruñó entre dientes sin decir ya más nada.

Al poco rato Iván detuvo el auto en un camino de terraceria cerca de la carretera, al ver que el albino descendió del vehículo con un bote de agua, Alfred, de igual forma, bajó de este y siguió los pasos del otro, que se adentraba al bosque, la naturaleza era bastante apaciguadora, pues parecia relajarse del estres causado por Iván, aunque no queria admitirlo, Iván era su amor.

Habían ya caminado varios metros cuando el ruso se detuvo, justo debajo de un árbol de gran grosor, se arrodillo a los pies de esta, dejo su bote de agua a un costado y con sus manos empezo a escavar en el lugar, Alfred miró asombrado lo que hacia y le cuestiono.

 **-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-** le tocó el hombro y trato de detener esa descabellada acción.

 **-Busco mi caja, solo espera-** siguió removiendo la tierra hasta dar con algo sólido, sonrió y sacó una caja pequeña ya vieja por el tiempo, se la entregó al rubio el cual la tomó en manos, el albino se lavó las suyas con el agua del bote y se las seco, aquella caja tenia un candado, el cual Iván sacó una llave de su bolsillo, la puso en el seguro y abrió esa caja.

Alfred no entendia nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, asi que solo se limitaba a ver que estaba sucediendo, Iván sacó de aquel cofresillo cartas, eran varias, parecia contarlas en murmullo el ruso.

 **-Diesiocho...-** dijo al final.

 **-¿Qué es esto?-**

 **¿Qué es eso?, ¿acaso son cartas?-** señaló el paqueta de cartas que traia ya Brangiski en sus manos.

 **-Esto..-** las miró un instante guardando silencio, estiró el paquete de cartas hacia el blondo y esclamo con voz neutra **\- Te pertenece...son tus cartas-**

 **-¿Mis cartas?, no entiendo...-**

 **-Yo...te las escribí. Aun no crees que te amo, piensas que no es cierto, esto quizas compruebe que si, escribí eatas cartas cada año después de que nos alejamos, son 18 cartas donde te profeso mi amor, escritas con mi puño y letras, las redacte pensando en que algun dia las leerias, te lo dije...te dije que tenia algo que enseñarte y si al leerlas no crees en mi y mi amor, vete...pero antes dejame demostrarte que todo este tiempo sí pensaba en ti-**

Alfred estaba helado, la impresion y saber de la existencia de esas cartas, eran sentimientos que no podia controlar. Las tomó en sus manos temblorosas, las cartas estaban ordenas, las más viejas parecian ser las que estaban de ultimo, sus labios temblaron y no pudo articular ninguna palabra, se alejoa unos pasos y se dispuso a abrir la primera, la anisedad por saber que decian cada una de estas parecia que quizas podrian encontentar a su alma y hacer perdonar a su corazón.

Iván vió las ansias del americano al leer la primera carta, asi que lo dejo a solas por un momento, dirigiendose donde estaba aquella cabaña, de la cual solo quedaba la fachada.

Jones por su parte leia atento esas letras, a pesar de ser un simple papel con letras, estas, decian lo que anhelaba oír...

 _"Dear Alfred... Ha pasado ya un año desde que te alejaron de mi lado...no se como es que aun sigo vivo por ello, te extraño tanto..."_

 _"Te necesito...no hay dia que no piense en ti"_

 _"Me pregunto si aun me amas como yo a ti..."_

Abria la siguiente y leia las palabras de desespero al no estar juntos como _"Te deseo...necesito tu calor amor..", "Te amo...", "No quiero casarme...pero si sigo solo soy capaz de ...muchas cosas... no soporto mas mi vida...", "¡Alfred aparece!...¿Acaso me has olvidado?", "Voy a tener un hijo...se llamará como tú...espero no te enojes...tú siempre seras el primero.", "Te soñe...seguias tan guapo como siempre...", "Han pasado ya diesciocho años desde que te alejaste de mi, trato de mantenerme vivo, te extraño y...aun te amo"._

Había leido cada una y desde la primera el sentimiento le había ganado y ya sus ojos dejaban caer esas gotas de agua llena de emoción, ¿en verdad le habia amado de esa forma todos estos años?, tenia dudas aun, pero con cada palabra iba resolviendolas _, "No se en que parte de Estados Unidos vives...¿por qué no me dijiste?", "Me gustaria que leyeras estas cartas ya son doce, no tengo una dirección para enviartelas", " Ayer estaba en areopuerto...iba a ir a buscarte...pero mi amiga me detuvo... no sabia donde ir, te amo mucho"._

Cada oración, expresaba el amor y el dolor de Iván al no estar a su lado. Concluyó con cada carta, su rostro estaba lleno de rubor y sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, el tiempo y la distancia habian sido los peores enemigos en sus vidas y el destino su mejor aliado, pegó las cartas a su pecho y corrió hacia él, aquel gesto tan lindo de escribirle cartas cada año le había convencido de que Braginski jámas lo olvido.

 **-¡Iván!-** habló al tenerlo cerca **-Iván yo...-**

El ruso le tomó la barbilla y la levantó para encararla, le cubrió sus labios con un dedo, aun no terminaba de enseñarle las cosas. **-Guarda silencio...esto aun no termina..-**

 **-¿Hay más?..-**

 **-Así es...-** le acarició las mejillas y le retiraba cada una de esas gotas y le sonrió algo timido, después de todo, estaba abriendo su corazón - **Sigueme..-** le tomó de la mano y lo guiódentro de las ruinas de esa cabaña ya deshecha por los años, el americano enseguida reconoció ese lugar, y como hacerlo si fue donde ambos se habian hecho uno y el lugar en donde se habían enamorado, amor nacido del simple deseo carnal.

Al llegar a la puerta posterior de la cabaña, el ruso la abrió con cautela, se oyó el rechinido de esta y Alfred vislumbró un hermoso paisaje amarillo. Caminó con cuatela hacia ese pequeño campo de girasoles, tenia la boca abierta, puso el paquete de cartas dentro de la caja y la dejó en el suelo para adentrarse a las flores y bailar al ritmo del viento con ellas, una sonrisa enorme dejó ver en su rostro.

 **-Soy tuyas Alfred...cada girasol te pertenece...es la flor que me hacia acordarme de ti, siempre bella, llamativa, amarilla y altiva con el sol, si tenias dudas de mi amor, aqui esta...te amo, te amado todos estos años y de téstigo tienes, estos girasoles y diesciocho cartas, donde te profeso todos estos años el amor que te tengo...hice cosas que quizas no debí, pero jamas deje de amarte-**

Estaba enamorado, Alfred vivia amando a ese hombre y aunque todo este tiempo desde que se encontraron trataba de alejarlo, la realidad es que anhelaba estar a su lado, siempre había soñado con volverlo a ver y amarse.

Ahora el estaba ahí, de nuevo podia ver esos ojos amatista hablando con sinceridad, se aproximo a este, lo observó con detenimiento, después de aquellas cartas y ese bello plantío de girasoles ¿cómo decirle que no le amaba?. Con delicadeza tomó entre sus manos esas mejillas niveas, que ante su propria piel se veia demasiado clara. Suave y con toda ternuridad le acarició su naríz, los párpados, el cabello y sus labios.

 **-Te amo...no lo negare, pero, aun tienes familia, un hijo lindo muy parecido a ti, una vida llena de dicha, yo no podria darte lo que ya tienes, una vida estable...hijos..-** bajó su rostro y pegó su coronilla con el mentón del ruso. **-Te amo tanto que ...te dejare ser felíz con tu familia, Iván, tú felicidad es lo que más deseo...-**

 **-Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué piensas que seré feliz con Amelia y mi hijo?-**

 **-Porque...-** guardo silencio, no tenia respuesta concreta para esa pregunta.

 **-Lo único que quiero ahora para ser felíz es estar a tú lado, también quiero mi hijo, peor necesita a su madre y ella a él-**

Levantó su cabeza asombrado por esas palabras **-¿Estas diciendome que estarias dispuesto a dejarlos por estar conmigo?-**

 **-Si, no voy a estar unido a una mujer a la que ya engañe y no amo, es injusto para ella y para mi, a mi hijo no lo desampararé-**

 **-God!...no estoy seguro, ah...-** Alfred se sentia extraño, asustado por lo que podria pasar. Nervioso y hasta temblando fue tomado de la cintura por el albino, acercandolo a su cuerpo y confrontando esa cara-

 **-¿Estás seguro de que me amas?-**

 **-Si...si lo estoy-**

 **-¿Entonces a que le temes?-**

 **-A ...que...tú hijo no te quiera por dejar a su mamá por mi culpa-** inclinó su vista, temia a que su amado perdiera a su hijo por su amor.

 **-Alfred...-** suspiró **-Tarde o temprano Frederick tiene que saberlo, aun quizas no es tiempo y lo que el decida lo respetaré, también quiero ser felíz con quien amo, Amelia fue y es una excelente mujer pero ella sabia que te amaba y se lo dije siempre...aun así acepto. Además, esta mañana le dije todo, de lo nuestro-**

 **-¡Iván!-** exclamó aun más con sorpresa **-¿Qué dijo?, no...mejor no me digas-**

 **-No lo acepto muy bien, pero se que me entendera-**

 **-¿Te divorciaras?-**

 **-Si...si lo haré, así me aceptes o no-**

Aun se sentia mal por aquella mujer que perdía a su esposo. En nada aquello se comparaba con los 18 años que vivio sin él, pegó su mejilla a la ajena y se abrazó a su cuello. Ya le había prestado a su amor diez años, no iba a darsélo ya más.

 **-Te acepto..., Iván te acepto..., Iván te amo..., Iván te extrañe...todos estos años te extrañe mi amor, te desee, lloré por ti...Iván...jámas deje de amarte-**

 **-Yo también Alfred-** al fin pudo tomarlo bien de su nuca y cintura para poder besarlo de una manera apasionada, al fin iba a ser suyo y nadie jámas los iba a separar.

Después de tanto tiempo, tantos años alejados uno del otro, ahora podian verse a la cara y decirse lo mucho que se amaban, ni el tiempo ni la distancia habia apagado ese amor que nació desde que sus ojos se miraron.

Ambos sonrieron, después de mucho, iban a ser felices juntos.


	10. RECUERDOS DE ALFRED

**GIRASOLES Y 18 CARTAS**

EPILOGO

"RECUERDOS DE ALFRED"

 _Ahi estaba de nuevo aquel hombre que le habia ofrecido dinero por una buena noche, como siempre iba a rechazarlo, amaba a un hombre con todas sus fuerzas y no podia entregarse de tal manera, por esa razón no aceptaba su oferta, ademas, pronto iria a Moscú a buscarlo, había juntado dinero para ir y solo esperaba los dias para estar en aquel país y reencontrarse con su amor. Diez años habian pasado y por diversasa situaciones, habia atrasado lo que era el ir a ese lugar. Primero, fue aprehendido por una presunta alianza con los eslavos, paso dos años en la cárcel. Al salir ya era adicto a la marihuana y a la bebida, por esa razón, en menos de 7 meses lo habian vuelto a aprehender por robar a un chico para comprar de su vicio. Pasados ya cinco años, había tenido esa esperanza de volver a ver a Iván, asi que consiguió un trabajo de plomero y se dedico a juntar dinero para viajar. Al juntar el suficiente, fué a Moscú, donde en ese dia, su más grande amor estaba siendo desposado por una mujer, ahí enterro su corazón, con el dolor de toda su alma se marchó y dejo que el tuviera una vida feliz, algo que nunca le iba a dar, pues era un hombre._

 _Al regresar a Estados Unidos, buscó a aquel sujeto que le ofrecia dinero y terminó por acostarse con él, recibió buen dinero y continuó con su vicio solo que ahora se media. Con el paso de los dias, se lamentaba mucho el haber perdido a ese hombre al que amaba y el no haber hecho nada al respecto, de mada valia lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Los siguientes ocho años se la paso trabajando, sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con quienes le parecian atracativos, pero nadie llenaba lo que Iván le había dejado vacio. Pensó en suicidarse algunas veces, pero tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo, aun tenia una esperanza de volver a verlo, decirle que siempre le amó y reclamarle el por que nunca le buscó-_

 _Un dia sin pensarlo, lo habia hallado de nuevo y aunque era increible imaginar que el amor que había nacido entre dos jovenes, seguia intacto a pesar del tiempo._

Ahi yacia dormido en su pecho, acariciaba con cuidado esa melena albina, tenian ya 8 meses viviendo en juntos como pareja. se había quedado en Rusia por comodidad de su amado y la facilidad de poder ver a su hijo los fines de semana. Parecia un cuento, mese atrás nunca imaginó esa posibilidad, era increible tenerlo consigo, le besó su coronilla, le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y besó su frente, no dejaba de mimarlo.

 **-Hey dormilón...wake up!, jejeje o llegarás tarde a buscar a Frederick, de seguro debe estar ansioso esperandote, además ya me llevo mejor con él, despierta...-** le levantó un poco el rostro con sus manos y estampó un beso en esos labios. **-Te recuerdo que soy yo quien es pasivo, deberia yo estar así de adormilado, no tú-** sonrió juguetón.

- **Eres un descarado..-** murmuró el ruso **-Pero me fascina que me despiertes con esos besos-** le devolvió los mismos mimos. **-Tienes razón, debo ir por Frederick, no quiero dejarte, pero ya sabes-**

 **-Lo sé...anda ve, yo te espero, y de paso ire de compras, hare hot dogs y hamburguesas, a Frederick le gustan-**

 **-Lo estas enviciando...pero esta bien-** se levantó de la cama y se puso una sabana en la cintura, pues el hombre andana desnudo. **-Iré...descanza un rato más...-** se dió media vuelta y camino hacia el baño.

 **-Iván...-**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Te amo...-**

 **-Y yo a ti Alfred...-**

FIN


End file.
